1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an illuminating bicycle reflector and more particularly pertains to illuminating a series of flashing lights as a wheel rotates with an illuminating bicycle reflector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bicycle wheel attachments is known in the prior art. More specifically, bicycle wheel attachments heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of decorating bicycle wheels are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,081 to Mann; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,796,972 to Thomas.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an illuminating bicycle reflector for illuminating a series of flashing lights as a wheel rotates.
In this respect, the illuminating bicycle reflector according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of illuminating a series of flashing lights as a wheel rotates.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved illuminating bicycle reflector which can be used for illuminating a series of flashing lights as a wheel rotates. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.